ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3
Home Sweet Home is the second chapter in Mafia II. Chapter Narrative Arriving Home February 8th, 1945, almost two years after the battle of San Celeste, Vito Scaletta arrives in Empire Bay, home on a month long leave after being wounded in battle. As he steps into the train station he's surprised to see his best friend Joe Barbaro waiting for him. They decide to go for a beer and as Joe drives, they talk about Vito being home, the weather, and how long it had been since they last had a drink together. Vito thinks it was at Tony Sachelli's party, but Joe reminds him it was after his old mans funeral, right before Vito shipped out. The conversation turns to the war and Vito tell Joe how Don Calò help them take out Mussolini and how he received a medal from General Patton, after some more small talk they arrive at Freddy's Bar. Drinks at Freddy's Over drinks Joe learns Vito is only home on leave after being in the hospital and has to go back in a month. He excuses himself to make a phone call, then returns to tell Vito he wont be going back. Joe contacted a friend, Giuseppe Palminteri, who's a master forger and will make Vito a set of official discharge papers. After reassuring Vito the papers will be clean and he wont get into any trouble, a thankful Vito leaves Freddy's to go home for the night. Family Reunion After a short taxi ride, Vito greets a few people from his old neighborhood in Little Italy, then heads to his family home where his tearful mother hugs him at the door. After catching up with his mamma and sister Frankie, the family enjoys a home cooked meal. The next morning Vito informs his mother about Joe's deal to keep him home for good, and after reassuring her everything will be alright, she suggests he go see Derek Pappalardo at the Southport docks about a job. Vito promises her he will see him then heads out to see Joe. Family Debt As Vito leaves he notices a man harassing his sister and picks a fight with the guy. Afterward Francesca tell him that their father left the family two thousand dollars in debt to a loan shark when he died. In need of money, he turns to Joe, who takes Vito to meet Mike Bruski, a junkyard owner who buys stolen cars. Trivia. Zuppa di pollo (Italian chicken soup with pasta and cheese.) Chapter Walkthrough Game Mechanics Mini map, glowing door, sleep in bed, changing clothes, walk to your mothers. talk with people. Trivia *On the way to Joe's for the first time, Vito passes a woman with a broken down car. You can stop and help fix it for the achievement A Real Gentleman. *If you want another weapon, climb over the wall and kill the bomber and then open the door next to his seat and there should be a shotgun for you to be wielded. *During the training session on the old Smith Coupe in the junkyard, you can skip shooting out the tires by destroying the car via shooting out its fuel tank. The scene will continue as if you had shot out the fuel tank after shooting the tires. This is a good way to save ammo, especially if you ask Joe for more beforehand. *When visiting the body shop to change the plates, you can also change the color of the car, the rims and upgrade the engine for free, as Joe is covering the expenses. *This is the only time in which you ride in a car from a non-cinematic perspective. Vito & Joe Humphreys.jpg Category:Site Administration